


Easy

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Some days it was long and slow, others it was fast and hard but either way he liked it.





	Easy

Riley bit on his lip, holding back the noise he wanted to make as Chase fucked him into the wall.

He buried his head into the others neck, tightening his hold, fisting his hands into the black shirt as rocked down onto the thick cock inside him.

He shuddered, feeling the thick bruises that were forming on the inside of his thighs, loving the strength as Chase slammed into him again and again.

As much as Riley wanted his friend happy he always loved it most when his friend would come back to their apartment after a date gone south. Either he’d lazily kiss the blond, pulling him towards the bed and settle him into a long slow fuck that was as loving as it was pleasurable or there’d be times like now. Times when the Kiwi was wound up so tight he was ready to snap and he’d slam Riley against the nearest surface and use him like a toy and it got Riley hotter than anything else.

The simple fact was Riley was an a grade whore. It had been a well known fact back home that he was easy and good. It kept the bullies off his back because there were a few guys on the football team that loved to fuck him and wouldn’t have him hurt.

So when one night after a bad date Chase had stormed back to their shared apartment and kissed him like he was trying to devour him Riley had fallen into it like second nature, leaning back and baring his throat.

Sex was sex to him, it was a high nothing else could give him and so long as there was thick cock inside him he was happy.

Riley nearly laughed as he heard the neighbours banging on the wall, telling them to give it a rest but Chase growled in reply, slamming into him harder and Riley moaned, long and loud as the coil of pleasure tightened.

His eyes rolled back as Chase hit his sweet spot and he really could have been a cheap whore when he sounded like that, especially when sharp teeth bit into his throat and he wasn’t sure when he started begging, arching his back against the wall so he could have more of that delicious length inside him.

The brunette gave a particularly brutal thrust and it sent him the edge, his world exploding in colour as pleasure and pain worked together to make every nerve feel like heaven.

He came down from the rush, feeling the other panting against his neck, both of them spent and relaxed after what felt like a sweet eternity of bliss.

He let out a whimper as Chase pulled away, leaving him feeling empty but from the way he was kissing up and down his neck, the Kiwi was far from done with him, and Riley would enjoy every second of it.

Chase sighed softly, one of contentment as he felt Riley snuggle into his chest, the boy was just as much a cuddler as he was a slut.

The Kiwi had never thought he’d end up having a one night stand with his best friend which turned into a part of there weekly routine.

When one of his dates turned out to be a homophobic bitch he’d dropped her like a hot potato and felt the fury well up. He never meant to kiss Riley, never mind fuck him but he need something, an outlet before he decided to rip the world apart.

Riley was the most incredible fuck he’d ever had and was becoming an addiction that was getting harder to kick.

Absently he wondered if he should give up on the girls, settle with his Baby Raptor and not worry about his next date but he shook the idea off, but it stayed in the back of his head.

They were best friends with the potential of being more but for now, what they had was good and there was no point pushing it.

Chase settled down himself, letting the soft breaths of his partner lull him to sleep, one way or another what they had was easy, and that wouldn’t change.


End file.
